


YOUR ENERGY LIKE A LASER BEAM

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Face-Sitting, First Dates, Laser Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: “This was your brilliant idea for a first date?” Tetsurou raises his eyebrows, looking pointedly up at the neon sign advertising the laser tag arena. Just as he finishes speaking, a group of schoolchildren run past them, pushing at Tetsurou and cheering loudly.“It’s awesome!” Bokuto says. He’s just as overwhelming in real life as Tetsurou thought he would be, all broad and muscled and with a ridiculously cute grin. “Who doesn't wanna shoot the hell out of their date, huh?”Tetsurou squawks. “We’re not even gonna be on the same team? What the hell, Bokuto!”Bokuto shrugs. “You might be a terrible shot,” he says. “Can’t risk it.”





	YOUR ENERGY LIKE A LASER BEAM

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for [vaixu](http://vaixu.tumblr.com)! thank you so much for your patience, as this took much longer than either of us expected. thanks also to raleigh and six for helping me out at various points. thanks also to vaixu for letting me write bokuto as transmasc, my favourite headcanon. :')

“This was your brilliant idea for a first date?” Tetsurou raises his eyebrows, looking pointedly up at the neon sign advertising the laser tag arena. Just as he finishes speaking, a group of schoolchildren run past them, pushing at Tetsurou and cheering loudly.

“It’s awesome!” Bokuto says. He’s just as overwhelming in real life as Tetsurou thought he would be, all broad and muscled and with a ridiculously cute grin. “Who doesn't wanna shoot the hell out of their date, huh?”

Tetsurou squawks. “We’re not even gonna be on the same team? What the hell, Bokuto!”

Bokuto shrugs. “You might be a terrible shot,” he says. “Can’t risk it.”

“You asshole,” Tetsurou says in awe. Bokuto laughs.

“Well, we can be on the same team if you insist.”

Tetsurou has known this guy for a little over a week, after matching on Tinder and speaking every night until one of them passes out. That doesn’t give Bokuto the right to be so shameless, and yet he is - in every way. When Tetsurou had turned up, he’d received a blatant look-over and a “nice” that managed to be both sleazy and sincere at once. “No, thank you;” he replies dryly. “Right now I’d much rather shoot you than help you out.”

Bokuto grins. “That’s the spirit!” he says loudly, as if this is in any way appropriate date-like behaviour. Tetsurou lets out an incredulous laugh and follows him into the building.

The reception looks just like it did when Tetsurou was in school and frequented these kinds of places. It’s big and brightly lit, with a few unimpressed employees behind the counter and a crowd of kids and students eagerly waiting to get in. There are screens with scoreboards, and Tetsurou can tell the age of the players by their chosen monikers. Currently, I_LOVE_GREEN holds the winning total in one of the matches.

“This is gonna be so fun,” Bokuto exclaims from beside him. “Do you wanna join a team thing or do a one-on-one?”

“They let you do one-on-ones here?” Tetsurou asks, eyebrows raising. “That seems like bad business.”

“It’s not! It’s super fun. And the stages are smaller and there’s only like, three, so they don’t waste a lot of space, but it’s still awesome! And _romantic,”_ Bokuto says, winking at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou laughs. “Okay, well… let’s be on the same team first, and then I’ll kick your ass in the one-on-one afterwards.”

“Big words, Kuroo-kun! That sounds like a challenge to me!”

“That’s because it is one,” Tetsurou replies and grins at him, showing his teeth.

“Oho! A challenger approaches! Well, only time will tell whether this confidence of Kuroo-kun’s is well-founded or not.”

Tetsurou laughs. They queue up behind some kids who are still in their school uniforms - their conversation, from what Tetsurou can hear, revolves around the new volume of Jump.

Those were simpler days. Tetsurou remembers them fondly.

“You are kinda into this, right?” Bokuto asks, using his inside voice for the first time since they entered. “‘Cause it’s… well, it’s not a lot of money, but if you’d be happier going to eat or something, we can do that instead.”

“You said to eat before I got here,” Tetsurou says. “And… I wanna do this now. You’ve convinced me.”

Bokuto beams widely. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“I thought that was because of my cat.”

“Yeah, Kenma, right? It’s cute. But also, you seemed like a really cool dude. One that would be up for playing laser tag with me!”

Tetsurou laughs again. To be fair, his own reasons for swiping right weren’t much better, and mainly based on Bokuto’s gratuitous gym selfies. The queue shuffles along, slowly but surely, and mediocre rock music is humming along in the background, reinforcing Tetsurou’s belief that this place should be avoided by everyone over 16 if they can help it. He’s here, but only because one of the cutest guys he’s ever seen asked him to be.

“I love this band,” Bokuto comments, confirming Tetsurou’s suspicions that he has terrible, terrible taste. “Saw them live once.”

“Yeah?” Tetsurou says, more interested in watching Bokuto speak than in hearing what he has to say. Bokuto is so filled with enthusiasm that it seems to spill out of him no matter what he does or talks about, and it’s actually incredibly charming to watch.

“Yeah! I love concerts, and they were so great - they had this whole routine, and the singer, like, put a drum set on the audience? And then _got on it?_ It was so wicked cool!” Bokuto continues to talk as they near the counter, and Tetsurou watches the quick, excited movements of his hands with fondness. He feels like there should be more uncertainty here, more awkward small talk before they found their groove, but perhaps the universe has decided to take pity on poor Tetsurou for once. Bokuto has a rhythm that it’s easy to follow, and Tetsurou has never minded letting someone take the lead - at least superficially. Bokuto seems like the type of guy to give up control once it matters, although that’s just guesswork on Tetsurou’s part. He looks forward to finding out.

“Bokuto-san,” the person behind the counter says. Of course the staff knows Bokuto by name, Tetsurou thinks with a sigh.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto replies cheerfully. “Can we join a match, please? We wanna be on the same team.”

Akaashi stares at Bokuto for so long that Tetsurou worries he’s going to spontaneously catch fire, but then Akaashi sighs and looks down at his computer. “There’s one in fifteen minutes,” he says flatly. “Arena four.”

“Awesome! Thank you very much, Akaashi!” Bokuto turns as if to leave, and Akaashi clears his throat.

“You still have to pay, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh! Right…” Bokuto’s slow turn and sheepish expression isn’t fooling anyone - least of all Akaashi, who looks positively murderous. Tetsurou covers his mouth to keep from laughing, but he can’t stifle his snort of amusement. Akaashi’s death glare moves to him, and he holds up his arms in apology.

Bokuto pays with an unhappy expression and sighs loudly as they move away from the counter, retreating to the seating area of the reception to wait.

“Laser tag should be free,” he grumbles.

“That’s not a very sustainable business model,” Tetsurou says, sitting down. Bokuto joins him, spreading his legs so their knees are touching. If Tetsurou wasn’t into him, he’d be annoyed at how much space Bokuto takes up - but he is, so he stays quiet.

“It’s a human right!” Bokuto protests.

Tetsurou laughs. “Free laser tag for everyone, eh?”

“Yeah! It should be - you know what?” Bokuto turns to him, eyes luminous. “The _government_ should pay for it.”

“They need to incorporate a laser tag budget,” Tetsurou agrees, nodding sagely. Bokuto is spouting absolute bullshit for sure, but they both know it, and it’s much more fun to go along with it than tell him all the reasons he’s wrong. “Wait, what about paintball?”

“What about paintball?”

“It’s laser tag for adults, so should that be incorporated into the budget?”

“First of all, _laser tag_ is laser tag for adults,” Bokuto says. “Secondly, no way! Paintball is much more expensive, it’d eat up all the resources in a heartbeat!”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Tetsurou replies, and they end up discussing the cost of paintball versus laser tag for ten minutes, down to the energy bill and dry cleaning.

There is a ding across the room as new teams and their arenas are announced. Bokuto jumps up as if he has a sixth sense purely dedicated to laser tag, urging Tetsurou to his feet. “That’s us, come on!”

“Already?” Tetsurou asks. Bokuto doesn’t reply, too busy weaving his way through the other waiting crowds to reach their arena. “Who are we playing with?”

At this, Bokuto finally stops, squinting up at the screen with the announcement. “I know most of them - oh! We’re against Konoha, hell yeah, I love crushing that asshole.”

Of course there are more regulars, and _of course_ Bokuto knows them. Tetsurou sighs.

“Ah, don’t worry!” Bokuto says, noticing it, “they’re all nice! Konoha’s just cocky.”

“The rest of you are humble, then?”

“Bro, we’re humble as shit,” Bokuto says emphatically, making Tetsurou laugh. “C’mon, let’s suit up and get ready!”

There are some things Tetsurou will admit to having missed about the laser tag experience, but squeezing into the horrible plastic vests is not one of them. “How are these one size fits all,” he complains with a vest stuck over his face, arms waving helplessly in the air.

Bokuto laughs and comes over to pull it the rest of the way down over Tetsurou’s head. He blinks gratefully, shifting to get more comfortable. “You look badass,” Bokuto says. “It’s hot.”

Tetsurou stops and looks at him, and Bokuto beams back. “Well, then,” Tetsurou says after a moment. “Enjoy the sight, ‘cause you’re only seeing this once.”

“What! Aw, really?” Bokuto follows him out into the arena, heartbroken.

“Mmm… we’ll see. Maybe I change my mind if this holds up.”

“Hell yeah, you’re the _best,”_ Bokuto says.

The chafing might not be so bad, Tetsurou tells himself, if it keeps Bokuto looking at him like that.

Their team consists of another bored-looking girl that Bokuto knows, and a frowny guy that’s even taller than Tetsurou. Bokuto addresses them all familiarly, calling for a huddle as they wait for the game to start.

“We’re around Hinata and Konoha,” Bokuto tells the small circle seriously. “The other two are losers, I don’t know them. But we’ll still have to give it our all, yeah?”

“I can’t wait to get revenge on that tiny asshole,”  the girl says, cocking her laser pistol with a murderous look in her eyes. Tetsurou is very glad it’s not a real gun.

“That’s the spirit!” Bokuto says triumphantly. “Now, everyone say ‘laser tag rules’ on three! One… two… three!”

“Laser tag rules,” Kuroo and the frowny guy both say in half-hearted unison, while the girl says,

“Bokkun, you’re so childish.”

“Eh…? Shirofuku! You’ll curse us if you don’t say it!”

“I can’t curse us, we have the best laser tag player in the world on our team,” Shirofuku says, winking at Bokuto, and he grins. Tetsurou has just enough time to wonder if he should be jealous before the timer starts and they all run into the arena.

There isn’t much talking after that. Even though he prides himself on good sportsmanship, Tetsurou is still intensely competitive. Luckily, Bokuto proves to be similarly single-minded, and they put flirting aside to kick the opposing team’s ass. Tetsurou doesn’t have much in the way of laser tag skills, but he’s strategic, and that lets him get the drop on several of their opponents.

The score ends up at 210-180.

When the buzzer goes, Tetsurou starts and looks up, unable at first to remember which score is his. During soccer matches, the score only changes a handful of times, and it's unmissable. In laser tag, there can be an epic shootout somewhere else on the arena with massive repercussions on the game, and Tetsurou would be none the wiser.

210-180.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto jumps on him from behind and laughs loudly, making Tetsurou stumble forward under the weight. "We won!"

"We did?"

"We did! We won!"

"Wow," Tetsurou marvels, and Bokuto gets off him, punching him in the shoulder.

"You're really sarcastic, you know that? And it's not charming at all."

"I'm sorry," Tetsurou says, grinning. "I can tell you hate it."

"I do," Bokuto huffs, but he's still beaming with pride and adrenaline. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked now?"

"Oh, but I thought we were going up against each other," Tetsurou says smoothly. "Who else will we play with?"

Bokuto gasps, covering his mouth. "So savage! So devastating! You'll pay for that, Kuroo-kun!"

"Kuroo-kun," Tetsurou repeats. Bokuto grins again.

"That okay?"

"I'm not sure... I think that's a winner's privilege, giving me a pet name."

"That's not a pet name," Bokuto says immediately. "But alright - even more incentive to win."

"We'll see," Tetsurou says. Impulsively, he leans in and kisses Bokuto on the mouth, pecking him with dry lips and pulling away again immediately. Bokuto squeaks, cheeks turning pink under the harsh lights of the arena, and he looks young and adorable as he struggles to speak. It's the first time Tetsurou has seen him speechless all day, and it's a very good luck.

Bokuto visibly gives up on a comeback and grins instead, flush receding. "Yeah, we will."

They don't have to wait for a one-on-one arena for long, and Tetsurou immediately complains about having to get back into one of the horrible plastic vests.

"I know, I wish you could keep them on between matches," Bokuto says. He's already wriggled back into his own vest, and is helping Tetsurou put his on. "I asked if I could bring my own - like, have it custom made, you know? It would look awesome. But apparently the system is really specific and stuff... it sucks."

Tetsurou snorts and adjusts the vest. His fingers touch Bokuto's where his are still hovering by Tetsurou's sides, and neither of them pull away for a moment. Bokuto's hands are callused and warm. Tetsurou wonders... well, he wonders about a lot of things.

Eventually, Bokuto clears his throat and straightens, hands going to his own hips to strike a victorious pose. "You're gonna get wrecked!"

"Is that a promise?"

“E-eh?” Bokuto stutters, blushing, and Tetsurou grins.

“I asked, is that a promise?”

“You'll just - you'll just have to see,” Bokuto says, but he's unable to meet Tetsurou's eyes, and Tetsurou’s smile widens in victory. He wants to be held down by Bokuto's strong arms, it's true, but he also really wants to reduce him to a babbling mess under him.

“Mhm. We'll see.”

*

Five minutes in, Tetsurou still hasn’t seen Bokuto. He’s been shot once from the back, but ever since then he’s been on his guard, and he hasn’t seen nor heard anything.

Tetsurou is pretty sure this isn’t how laser tag is supposed to be played - as far as he can recall, it’s usually more of a ‘shoot just a little more than you’re shot’ kinda thing - but he can’t deny that it’s fun to stalk through the arena, hiding behind columns and obstacles and looking for his victim. It’s surprising, too, that Bokuto has such a tactical side to him, but Tetsurou knows he’s going to win this waiting game. He’s the most patient.

On that cue, something made of hard plastic presses into his back through the vest. He whirls around, backing up against a column as he comes face to face with Bokuto, who’s grinning widely and pointing his gun straight at Tetsurou’s chest.

“Thinking too hard, Kuroo? I thought for sure you were going to hear me.”

“I did,” Tetsurou says nonchalantly and tries to push Bokuto’s plastic gun away, but Bokuto fires before he can manage it - Tetsurou’s vest lets out a sad whine as the lights on it die, symbolising his ‘death’ for the next 30 seconds.

“I win,” Bokuto says smugly.

“Asshole,” Tetsurou says without heat. Bokuto is a sight for sore eyes like this, so clearly in his element, and Tetsurou will let go of some dignity if it rewards him like this.

“You’re dead for thirty seconds, too,” Bokuto continues with the same self-satisfied expression. “What are you gonna do?”

“I have an idea,” Tetsurou says, grabbing Bokuto’s vest and pulling him close so he can put his mouth on his. He moves slowly enough that Bokuto can pull away if he wants, but he leans in instead, capturing Tetsurou’s lips eagerly. Bokuto’s strong arms wrap around his waist, bringing him further in against him, and Tetsurou smiles into the kiss, eyes finally closing.

There are no fireworks or instant orgasms, but it’s a damn good first kiss, even if it is in a laser tag arena. Bokuto’s mouth is warm, and his tongue is quick and wet as it moves against Tetsurou’s, kiss deepening rapidly.

“I don't usually put out on the first date,” Tetsurou breathes into Bokuto’s mouth, “but this is a pretty special one…”

Bokuto grins, kissing him again. “We've got this place all to ourselves, I promise.”

“You'd know,” Tetsurou snorts, watching him. “Do this a lot, hm?”

“What? Ah…” Bokuto hesitates and starts to blush, which was not the reaction Tetsurou expecting. “No…”

“What is it?”

“Well - um, I don't really - go on many dates at all… That's all. And I usually never take people here.”

Tetsurou smiles, charmed. He strokes along Bokuto's jaw, thumb catching on faint stubble. “I'm special?”

Bokuto nods, looking embarrassed. “You're special.”

Tetsurou laughs softly. He can see the details of Bokuto’s skin like this, the faded acne scars and dimpling of his cheeks, and when he moves a fingertip over a dimple, he can feel every single millimeter he’s touching. “Lucky me, then,” he says, voice a quiet rumble. Bokuto shivers under his touch.

“I don’t know, I think I’m pretty lucky too…” Bokuto’s hands drift down as he speaks, palming Tetsurou’s ass through his jeans, and Tetsurou grins. He doesn’t fully understand Bokuto, how he can simultaneously blush and shiver at Tetsurou’s advances while lecherously asserting his own, but it’s fun to learn what makes him react one way and what makes him react another. Bokuto is unpredictable, which is Tetsurou’s favourite quality in anyone.

“You wanna do it? Here?”

Bokuto pulls back to stare at him, wide-eyed. He looks around. “I’ve never…”

“What - never?”

“I mean, I _have,”_ Bokuto says quickly, “just, not here.”

“Oh.” Tetsurou exhales, relieved. “I mean, it would be fine if you hadn’t, just -”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, squeezing Tetsurou’s ass. “Yeah, I get you.”

Tetsurou smiles. “We don’t have to do - _that,_ ” he says awkwardly, like he’s 16 and holding hands with a boy for the first time. “We could just…”

“I want to, though,” Bokuto breathes, looking at him with big, golden eyes. Tetsurou swallows.

“Me too.”

“We could…” Bokuto looks down and wets his lips, before meeting Tetsurou’s gaze again.

“We could,” Tetsurou allows. He pauses for a moment. “Is there a reason why neither of us are saying things clearly?”

Bokuto blinks and starts to laugh. “I don’t know! You started it!”

“Not on purpose,” Tetsurou defends, which makes Bokuto laugh harder, and he looks so bright that Tetsurou has to pull him into another kiss to taste the happiness on his lips. “Can I blow you?”

“Only if there are no cameras,” Bokuto says flippantly, before he hesitates. “You, uh.. you read my profile and stuff, right?”

Tetsurou nods, squeezing his hips. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Bokuto exhales and smiles again. “Cool. Then… I mean, I've kinda always wanted to fuck in these things…” He looks around. “We'll have to be quick, though.”

“Not a problem,” Tetsurou says.

Bokuto’s eyebrows raise.

“...because I'm good in bed! Not because I'm too quick at the draw.”

Bokuto snorts with laughter, shaking his head. “Well, I guess I get to find out, right?”

“If you want,” Tetsurou says nonchalantly. Bokuto laughs again and grabs the edges of Tetsurou’s plastic vest, stepping backwards to a column that's hip-height and jumping onto it. Tetsurou steps in between his legs, grinning down at him. “This is ridiculous,” he continues as Bokuto looks around the room. “The most ridiculous thing I've ever done. ”

“I doubt that,” Bokuto says. “I can't see any cameras, so… Let's do this thing!”

They look at each other for a long moment. Tetsurou doesn't move, and neither does Bokuto. “I have another suggestion,” Tetsurou says slowly. “My place is, like, 20 minutes away…”

“God, yes, please,” Bokuto says hurriedly, “I can't do this, we'll get thrown out any minute and there are _kids_ here, I don't wanna ruin some person’s life because they accidentally saw dick.”

Tetsurou laughs loudly and steps back again, taking Bokuto's hand. “Come on, then.”

The trip to Tetsurou's apartment is efficient - they quickly change back and head for the subway station. The sun is still up, and will be for several hours, but the midday heat has dissipated into a cooler afternoon breeze. The blue sky is mirrored in Bokuto's t-shirt, which Tetsurou notices has writing on it.

“What does it say?”

“Hm?” Bokuto turns to him, but doesn't stop walking. He navigates the streets as familiarly as Tetsurou himself - he grew up here too, after all. Tokyo is so big and so small all at once, and the idea that it's kept a personality as big as Bokuto secret from Tetsurou is kind of terrifying. He wonders what other secrets this city has. Bokuto will probably be able to show him some.

“Your shirt. What does it say?”

“Oh!” Bokuto twists as if he's gonna attempt to read what's written on his own back, but quickly realises the futility of the motion and gives up. “I don't remember fully… something cool, though.”

Tetsurou laughs. “Right.”

“They sold it at a tournament, years ago… I told you I used to play volleyball, yeah?”

“No, you didn't.”

“What! Really? Well, I played at Fukurodani - I was the captain!” Bokuto preens, and Tetsurou appropriately _ooh_ s and _ahh_ s as he postures.

“That must’ve been a lot of responsibility…”

“I was great! Well -” Bokuto wilts, “I was okay. I was a good player, and I kept spirits up and stuff. I wasn’t so good at organising.”

Tetsurou hums. “I was captain of my soccer team,” he says. “The team’s energy is the most important thing. A team is like its own entity, yeah? Like a body.”

Bokuto makes a show of crossing his eyes. “I guess,” he says, and then laughs, and the afternoon sun is a mere candle compared to his smile. Tetsurou forgets all about what he was planning to say. “That’s really cool, though! Did you play for long?”

“Ten years or so,” he says. “But I had to give it up when I started university.”

“That’s what happened to me too,” Bokuto nods morosely. “Everyone tells you to go professional or go home, and if you can’t cut it…”

“Yeah.”

They commiserate during the rest of the walk back to Tetsurou’s. It’s nice to have someone to share that pain with, the pain of letting something go; Bokuto understands why he made the choice, because he made the same one, but he also knows what a sacrifice it was. Tetsurou never expected Bokuto to have layers like this, and the fact that he does only makes him even more enchanting.

Tetsurou keeps his apartment tidy, and even if he didn’t, Bokuto doesn’t seem like the guy to care - but he still hesitates before opening the door, leading Bokuto in from the hallway.

“Wow, it’s nice!” Bokuto exclaims, eyes wide and peering around even as he bends to take off his shoes.

“It’s nothing big,” Tetsurou says, because it really isn’t, just a studio apartment. The main attraction is his double bed in the corner, which Tetsurou bitterly brought up the stairs himself after everyone bailed on him. It’s paid its way since, though, and the thought of getting to spread Bokuto out on his own sheets makes all the back pains worth it.

“No, I really like it,” Bokuto insists, going over to the window to look down at the street below. “It’s so central too! What a steal!”

“Mm.” Tetsurou doesn’t really want to make small talk about his apartment, but just asking to get down to business seems crude. After all, it’s not that he doesn’t want to get to know Bokuto, he would just prefer to fuck him senseless first. “D’you want a drink?”

Bokuto turns to him, leaning against the windowsill, and he looks like his mind is exactly where Tetsurou’s is. “I got something I wanna drink, alright,” he leers, making Tetsurou laugh.

“Oh? Hm, I think you’ll have to enlighten me…”

Bokuto blushes, as Tetsurou thought he would, but he doesn’t give up, eyes sliding down Tetsurou’s body. “I’ll show you if you come here.”

Tetsurou grins, sidling up to him and enjoying the way Bokuto’s gaze lingers on his hips. He presses Bokuto up against the wooden window frame, tilting his face up and kissing him, smiling into it.

“See,” Bokuto mumbles into his lips, “I’m pretty thirsty, and all I can see is this tall drink of water…”

Tetsurou laughs loudly, breaking away from the kiss. Bokuto looks triumphant, eyes bright with victory. He doesn’t wait for Tetsurou’s laughter to fade before his fingers ghost over Tetsurou’s sides, asking,

“Can I take this off?”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou breathes, pulling away just enough to help Bokuto lift his t-shirt over his head, hands immediately back on his ribs and moving over his skin, making Tetsurou laugh.

“Ticklish,” Bokuto hums, and it sounds approving. “Can we - bed..?”

“Mm, yes -” Tetsurou stumbles backwards, cut off when he bangs his shin against his bed and swears. Bokuto grins.

“You’re cute,” he says. Tetsurou sulks, looking up at him from the bed.

“I’m _cool.”_

“Oh, right.” Bokuto bends down, hands roving over Tetsurou’s chest, and Tetsurou wants to pull him into his lap and make him squirm, see if he sounds like he has in Tetsurou’s fantasies - “Well, you know what would be really cool? Letting me blow you.”

“Oh, _shit,_ yeah, please,” Tetsurou gasps. Bokuto sinks to the floor between Tetsurou’s knees, stroking his thighs - he looks flushed too, and Tetsurou moves to grab at his shirt. “This off first, though, I wanna see…”

Bokuto lets him take his t-shirt off, and Tetsurou thought his shirtless selfies were manipulated until now - but no, all that sleek muscle is real, Tetsurou’s mouth watering at the sight.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, sounding rawer than he intended.

Bokuto squeaks and hides his face in Tetsurou’s thigh. “Shut up,” he says, muffled by the thick fabric of Tetsurou’s jeans, _“you’re_ gorgeous.”

Tetsurou laughs and threads his fingers through Bokuto’s gelled hair again, strands falling down in his wake. When Bokuto pulls back to help him get his jeans and underwear off, his face is still red, and Tetsurou wonders what would happen if he voiced all of his thoughts on Bokuto, when a simple compliment renders him like this.

Then Bokuto’s hands on his bare skin distract him, the rough, calloused palms smoothing up his sensitive inner thighs to where his cock is on display, jutting towards Bokuto in pure want. It’s an embarrassing sight, but Bokuto clearly isn’t bothered, pupils blown and wetting his lips. He starts to lean in, and Tetsurou reluctantly stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait - condom…”

“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto says, sitting back, and Tetsurou tries very hard not to imagine what it would’ve been like to have Bokuto’s mouth around him with no barrier, coming down his throat and feeling Bokuto swallow it.

He fails. His fingers skitter over the nightstand as he tries to grab a condom, putting it on clumsily. “You, uh, you want a pillow for your knees?”

Bokuto smiles, eyes dark. “No, thanks,” he says while massaging Tetsurou’s thighs, his intense stare reminiscent of a predator ready to strike. As soon as Tetsurou pulls his hands away, Bokuto pounces, licking and sucking at his cock through the condom.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou swears, falling back on the bed and pulling Bokuto further onto his cock. Bokuto goes easily, and even through the condom, Tetsurou is getting shiver-aroused already. “Fuck, holy shit, you’re good, oh…”

Bokuto’s hand comes up to grasp around the shaft where his mouth doesn’t reach, and Tetsurou gasps, unable to stop his hips from twitching forward.

“Shit, sorry,” he says breathlessly, but Bokuto pulls back to shake his head, panting softly.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s really hot,” he says between breaths, and Tetsurou can barely stifle a whimper at the sound and sight of him. When Bokuto wraps his lips around him again, it tumbles out of him as a moan, and he carefully puts his hand on Bokuto’s neck to guide him onto his cock. Bokuto lets out small, muffled grunts, obviously enjoying it, and Tetsurou can’t take his eyes off him, mesmerized. The fire of his arousal is building at the base of his spine, Bokuto fanning it hotter with every suck and slide of his tongue, and then Bokuto reaches between his own legs to touch himself, moaning around Tetsurou’s cock, and Tetsurou can’t hold it anymore, spilling into the condom with a gasp.

His skin is burning hot and his head is fuzzy, empty except for Bokuto, and he barely registers that he’s still moaning as he pulls Bokuto into a messy kiss, tasting latex and spit and reveling in it all.

“Fuck,” Bokuto mumbles into his mouth, sounding dazed too, “wait, careful, the condom…”

Tetsurou grunts, pulling back to take the condom off and throw it in the bin by his bed. He pulls Bokuto onto the mattress, squeezing his ass. “Let me get you off,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels, and Bokuto nods vigorously.

“Can I sit on your face?” Bokuto asks, and he must take Tetsurou’s immediate silence as rejection, because he hurries to continue, “or - or anything, anything is good -”

_“No,”_ Tetsurou gets out when his brain starts working again, cock valiantly attempting to harden against Bokuto. “No, please sit on my face, oh, my _God,_ how are you real -”

Bokuto laughs, exhilarated, and starts to unbutton his pants. “Glad you approve,” he says with a smile that’s almost shy. Tetsurou doesn’t know anyone else who’d look shy after asking to sit on someone’s face, and yet here Bokuto is, doing just that. He reaches over to replace Bokuto’s hands with his own, pushing down Bokuto’s pants and boxers to reveal pale, toned legs, a mess of blonde curls between them. It’s immediately apparent how turned on Bokuto is, the curls slick and begging for Tetsurou to bury his face in them.

“You look amazing,” Tetsurou breathes, and Bokuto laughs.

“You sure know how to make a boy feel special,” he teases, and Tetsurou clicks his tongue and pounces on him, making Bokuto laugh again as he pins him under him. He presses a thigh in between Bokuto’s legs, pushing it up against his wetness, and Bokuto gasps, eyes widening. “Fuck… fuck, okay, let me get on top.”

Tetsurou doesn’t let him up immediately, and they end up play wrestling on the bed, laughing as they roll around and swat at each other. Eventually, Tetsurou lets himself be caught and pinned by Bokuto’s strong arms, smirking up at him and seeing his fierce grin in response. “You’re really hot,” he says breathlessly.

Bokuto laughs and hides his face in his own bicep, but Tetsurou can see the tips of his ears reddening. “Will you stop that, oh, my God…”

“Nope,” Tetsurou says, popping the _p_ , and Bokuto lets out an exaggerated groan, moving up to straddle Tetsurou’s face.

Tetsurou looks up at him, feeling the pressure of Bokuto’s thighs against his ears, seeing his swollen clit and above that, miles and miles of muscle. “Just push at me if it’s too much,” Bokuto says from over him, and Tetsurou nods vigorously, palms coming up to palm Bokuto’s ass and pulling him down onto his face.

He licks up against the wet, salty skin of Bokuto’s cunt, and Bokuto’s moan is loud even though Tetsurou’s ears are muffled - encouraged, he licks again and again before taking Bokuto’s clit into his mouth, sucking at it.

Bokuto tastes good, and he sounds _amazing,_ coming apart above him as Tetsurou licks into him, pressing his face harder against him to provide as much stimulation as he can and staying there until his lungs begin to protest. He wants to bury himself in Bokuto forever, eat him out until they’re both too hoarse to speak, but that will have to wait - right now, he’ll be satisfied if he just manages to give Bokuto one really, really good orgasm.

He sucks on his clit again, and Bokuto pulls at his hair, moaning so loudly the windows must vibrate. His noises make Tetsurou’s cock twitch, and he silently apologises to his neighbours, because his new life mission is to find out how loud Bokuto can truly get. Tetsurou licks into him again and again, relishing the new sounds he manages to pull out of Bokuto, until Bokuto gasps and squeaks and pulls at his hair, and the grip of his thighs around Tetsurou’s head is damn near lethal.

Bokuto gets off him slowly, Tetsurou’s chest heaving when it’s allowed to expand to its fullest potential. “Fuck,” Bokuto lets out, and he sounds winded and amazed, exactly like Tetsurou wanted him to.

Tetsurou grins at him. “Feel good?” he asks, and Bokuto rolls his eyes and punches him lightly, still catching his breath.

“You know I do. Don’t look so smug.” He flops back and Tetsurou moves with him, both stretching the full length of their bodies on the mattress.

“I never look smug. Cuddle in a bit?” Tetsurou asks. He needs to establish whether this is a cuddle relationship or not.

“Hell, yeah,” Bokuto says sleepily, and Tetsurou laughs softly. So it's a cuddle and fall asleep immediately after sex relationship. He can deal with that. As if Bokuto can read his mind, he continues, “I know it's not bedtime, but.. _damn.”_

“Get it, got it, good,” Tetsurou says cheerfully, pulling Bokuto close to spoon him. “You can nap for a bit, if you want. I'll wake you up.”

“Wow…” Bokuto exhales, relaxing into his grip. “You really are perfect. I thought for sure you were gonna walk out on me, you know…”

“What, really?”

“Mhm. You're so hot, and funny, and.. you could have anyone, I guess I kinda took you on the dumbest date I could think of so you'd leave sooner rather than later, but… it ended up being super good.”

“It's a pretty dumb date,” Tetsurou allows, watching the baby hairs on the nape of Bokuto's neck move with his breath. “But it was fun. Definitely didn't make me wanna leave.”

“Like I said,” Bokuto says quietly. “Perfect.”

Tetsurou smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all. But… hey, you can stick around to double check, right?”

Bokuto laughs softly, nodding. He smells like sweat and the plastic of the laser tag arena, and Tetsurou doesn't think he's going to get tired of that smell anytime soon.

He knows for sure he's going to find out, though, and that knowledge rests like a warm bundle in his chest, exciting and calming all at once. Much like Bokuto makes him feel, too.

Tetsurou kisses Bokuto's neck and closes his eyes. He can enjoy this moment for a little longer before they have to get back up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/tivruskis) and [tumblr](http://tivruskis.tumblr.com), both as tivruskis.


End file.
